Hisoka
Name: Hisoka Origin: Hunter x Hunter Gender: Male Classification: Human, Hunter, Martial Artist, Former Member of Genei Ryodan Age: 28 Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, expert hand-to-hand combatant, the ability to use Nen, can apply his aura to any thin surface (such as paper or cloth) and change its appearance (this ability is impossible to detect visually without an ability such as Gyo, however, if any physical contact is made, the deception becomes obvious), can alter his aura's consistency into an incredibly sticky substance somewhat akin to bubble gum (albeit much stronger, Hisoka dubs this substance as Bungee Gum), can use his Nen for various other offensive and defensive purposes (see Notable Attacks/Techniques for more information) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Attack Potency: At least City-Block level+ via powerscaling (He does not focus on destructive power) Range: Average human melee range, several meters with Bungee Gum Speed: Hypersonic+ via powerscaling (Reacted to Razor's throw from relatively close range) Durability: City-Block level+ via powerscaling, possibly higher Lifting Strength: Class 25+ Striking Strength: Class GJ+ via powerscaling Stamina: Superhuman, exact level unknown Standard Equipment: A deck of playing cards that he can enhance with nen to cut even steel Intelligence: Knowledge in Nen manipulation, experience fighting many strong enemies including nen users Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Nen: The ability to use and manipulate the vital energy (Aura) present in the body of the user. Aura is an energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. The loss of one's aura is losing the energy keeping the body alive, resulting in death. Although the production of aura is unconscious and constant by all living beings, it is more than just 'leaky energy'. Aura carries with it the desires and emotions of the one who deploys it, which is what allows for Nen to have incredible versatility to those who develop their skill at using it. Nen is also heavily influenced by mental condition and state. There are six types of aura, and every individual is born with a natural affinity for one of these six different aura types. It is currently unknown what affinity Feitan have. *Enhancement: Enhancement is basically the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body. Therefore, Enhancers are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense, and are best suited for close-melee combat. *Emission: The capacity of controlling the deployment of their aura while separating it from their body. Aura usually decreases in intensity very quickly when it is separated from the source body, but strong Emitters can separate their aura from their body for long-periods of time and still be able to maintain it. *Transmutation: Hisoka's affinity. Transmutation means a person can change the properties of their aura to mimic something else. Similar to emission, things created via transmutation are still pure aura. *Manipulation: Manipulation is the ability to control living or non-living material. Abilities belonging to Manipulators allow the user to control living or non-living things in a certain way, the main advantage being able to 'manipulate' enemies. *Conjuration: The ability to create a physical, independent, material object out of one's aura. Once a person has mastered the conjuration of a certain object, they can conjure it and dispel it in an instant, whenever they want. *Specialization: Specialization is anything that doesn't belong into the other five categories. This is the most vague category. -Basic Techniques: There are four fundamental techniques one must learn to fully grasp Nen. Everything else, including a Nen user's specialized skill, is based on the basic manipulations of one's aura flow. These are the first techniques that are taught to any student of Nen. *Ten: Once a person has had their aura nodes opened, they must learn to keep their aura from leaking away from their body. Ten is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Having a shroud of aura surround the body is the most basic defense against the emotional attacks from other users of Nen, however, it can't defense against Nen physical attacks. *Zetsu: Zetsu is used to stop the flow of aura from the body altogether. By closing all of their aura nodes, the user is able to stop almost all outflow of their aura like water from a valve. Since the user is no longer surrounded by their own aura, they are more sensitive to the aura of others. *Ren: Ren focuses on outputting a high amount of aura and keeping it on the body, expanding the size and intensity of it. This increases the user's physical strength and durability and provides a large pool of aura for any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use. -Advanced Techniques: After learning the basics, any skilled user of Nen will learn to utilize these advanced techniques. Most of them are achieved by using a combination of the basics. *Gyo: An advanced application of Ren by which a Nen-user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one specific body part. Gyo increases the strength of that one body part, but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. *Ko: A stronger form of Gyo in which all of an individual's aura is concentrated into one particular body part. This makes that one body part exceptionally powerful, but leaves the rest of the body completely unprotected. *Ken: The advanced version of the basic Ren technique. Ken is a defensive technique where a Nen-user maintains a state of Ren over their entire body, allowing them to defend against attacks from any direction without the need to use Gyo. Ken is as useful as a defensive position, but is tiring to maintain. Additionally, it is not as strong as Gyo on any given part of the body, since it protects the whole body evenly. *Shu: Shu allows a user of Nen to extend their aura's envelopment onto an object, allowing them to use that object as if it were an extension of their own body. *In: An advanced form of Zetsu used to almost completely conceal the presence of a Nen-user's aura. * En: An advanced application of Ren and Ten. En is when one extends their Ren so that their aura extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time to give shape to the aura, usually a sphere. Someone using En can feel the shape and movement of anything entering their circle. The downside to this is that it is extremely tiring and draining for the Nen-user to constantly deploy so much aura. - Hatsu: The release or transmission of one's aura so it can be projected to carry out a certain function. In essence, Hatsu is one's personal expression of Nen that creates a special and unique paranormal ability (colloquially called a Nen Ability). *Bungee Gum: Hisoka can turn his aura into a substance that sticks like glue but has the properties of elastic, it is often used to pull opponents near. *Texture Surprise: A power where he can use paper or cloth to change the appearance of object or surface (can make scars and wounds appear as normal skin). 'Others' Notable Victories: -Buggy (One Piece) - Buggy Profile Notable Losses: -Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) - Tyki Mikk Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter